


A great asshole

by Karupinthecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), louise lane - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damijon - Freeform, Embarrassment, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Jondami, M/M, No Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: Damian walked into the Kent’s living room as if it was not 9 in the morning and nobody invited him. Jon immediatly got nervous, today was the day. He would tell Damian what he felt for him. He didn’t know how or when, but he promised his parents that he would stop delaying it.Jon decides to tell damian how he feels, but it does not go as expected, also his parents are really cringe.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	A great asshole

Damian walked into the Kent’s living room as if it was not 9 in the morning and nobody invited him. Jon immediatly got nervous, today was the day. He would tell Damian what he felt for him. He didn’t know how or when, but he promised his parents that he would stop delaying it. Damian walked towards them as if he was owning the place and took a seat at the breakfast table. He also stole Jon’s donut, but because Jon was nervously looking at his feet, he noticed to late. µ

“Hey! Did you just eat my donut?!” 

“Yup”

“Give back!” 

“What? You want me to spit it out or something?” 

“I don’t care, just give it back. I was keeping that for last, you know!”

“Well that was clearly a terrible decision.” 

Jon stuck out his tongue “Bleh” and Damian flipped him off. 

“Kids, don’t fight, it’s way to early for that.” Louise said

“We’re not kids, we’re …”

“Teenagers!” said the entire table at the same time, which made Damian grumble. 

They ate for a while, not talking about anything important, until Louise was done with the small talk and wanted to get to the point. 

“Soooo, Damian, I heard your girlfriend broke up with you, I’m sorry.”

Jon gave his mom a furious look, he knew very well what she was doing and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want any help.

“Old news miss Lane, that was about a week ago. And don’t say sorry, you had nothing to do with it.” 

Louise ignored her son. “that’s true, if I may ask, was there a reason that she left?” 

“Of course there was miss lane, there always is.” Damian said emotionless. 

“And? What was that?” Jon now asked, his curiosity taking over. 

“Oh this time she was complaining that I did not spend enough time with her, and that I am to emotionless.” 

“This time?” Clark asked. 

“Yeah, I had some ‘relationships’ before, and even though I always warn them, they always give up after a week. I really do warn them, but you see, they are all like: “no, I love you, we can beat anything together.” But then a week later they are like: “You are cruel and crazy and I never want to see you again!”” 

“Oh, that must be … annoying.” Jon said, but he was secretly happy that it was not working out for Damian. I have stuck with you for years, and they can’t even get to a week! He thought happily.  
Louise moved on, she leaned a little closer to the table as if she was planning to let them in on a secret. “Sooo, you had a lot of relationships huh? I wonder, just out of curiosity, have you ever been with a guy?” 

At this point, Jon wanted to burry himself alive. 

Damian looked at her for a second, with a curious look on his face. The next second that look was replaced with a little smile, the kind of smile he had when he solved a puzzle. “Ah I get it.” He said dryly. “You are asking that because Jon is gay and you are scared that I might judge him cause I am not.” 

Jon spit out his drink all over the food. His face was red and he gave Damian a confused look. A silence fell. Everyone was speechless. Everyone but Damian who just blabbered on. 

“You know, I never had a relationship with a guy before, but one time I did get kissed by a guy, a guy, what am I saying, a man. He was my teacher Biology. Looking back at it now, he was probably a pedophile… ah well, those things happen I guess.”

“You knew ?!” Where the first words that Jon could get out of his mouth. “Since when? How?” 

The look on Damian’s face was that of someone who is very entertained. “It was quite obvious, actually. I mean, your favorite movie is pretty woman, and your computers background is a half naked Taylor Lautner. Also you cut the muscled guys out of sport magazine and stick them in your dairy.” 

“Wait, how do you…? YOU READ MY DAIRY?!!!”

“Yup, what did you think, that I would not look into the book that contains all your secrets?” 

Jon felt all his energy leave him, he fell back in his chair. “So … then you know.” He said with a little voice.

“That you are madly in love with me? I’m not surprised, I mean, who isn’t?” 

Just when the young Kent thought his face could not get any more red. “I am NOT madly in love with you, it is just a little crush, that’s all, nothing big, no not at all. I mean who … who … who would fall in love with such a… a mean … Someone who just reads your dairy without asking, and , and, and steals your donuts and is … not nice …” He sputtered. He hated how his parents where just watching this play out. When he needed them to interrupt, they didn’t. God he would do anything to be able to reverse time right now, this was Jons nightmare. 

“Well, you are right Jon, I make a terrible boyfriend. You should find someone that is not in the hero business, someone with a stable life, someone you don’t break up with after a week. I’m not joking, I mean it, ok?” 

Jon looked up, Damian’s face had a serious look. So he meant it? Strange for someone who acts so confident to have such a low self image. “You mean someone plane and boring?” 

“No, someone you don’t have trouble with.” 

“Mmm, I don’t know.” 

A silence fell again when everyone sunk away in their own thoughts. The silence was interrupted by a call. It was Damian’s Com-link. He stood up. “Well, great we cleared some things up today, but I have to go now. See you Clark, Miss Lane, the breakfast was great, my thanks. And Jon, I hope you have learned something today.” 

“That you are an asshole?” He mumbled to nobody, cause Damian had already disappeared. 

But a great asshole, he thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I don't often write love story's, so let me now your thoughts on it! xx


End file.
